The Prom
by CoolDude31
Summary: Set 8 years after their days at Lakewood Elementary, Arthur and his friends are getting ready for one of the biggest events in their high school days - the prom. It focuses mostly on Buster. All flames and threats will be removed by me.
1. Renting a Tuxedo

**A/N None of the characters belong to me, except for the characters who are not named in the series.**

~~~~~~~Buster's POV~~~~~~~  
>"My name is Buster. I live with my mom at the condo. My girlfriend is Maria, who I fell in love with over three years ago. Well, anyway, I'll be preparing for prom in the next few days."<br>~~~~~~~End POV~~~~~~~

It was a nice and breezy Saturday afternoon in the month of March. 16-year-old Buster was up in his room reading comic books. Suddenly, his mother arrives at his door.

"Buster, sweetie," said Bitzi. "You need to rent yourself a tuxedo to get to the prom next week."

"Aw, mom," complained Buster. "Do I have to?"

"Don't complain, young man," said Bitzi sternly. "You need to dress sharp so that you can enter the prom."

"All right, all right," said Buster.

They both got in the car. Bitzi bought a car since Buster was 9 due to her old one broke down.

"And remember," said Bitzi.

"Yes, mom," said Buster. "Rent a tuxedo."

"Good," said Bitzi. "Make sure you get your measurements first."

They got to the formal store. Bitzi parked her car.

"Come on, Buster," she said. Buster immediately got out of the car.

They enter the store. The first thing Buster saw was Fern, who grew up beautiful, but still has a red bow on the top of her head since her childhood.

"Hey, Buster," said Fern. "What are you in here for?"

"I have to rent myself a tuxedo," replied Buster.

"Well, my mom is buying a dress for me," said Fern. "Have a chat with me. Sit down."

Buster sits next to Fern.

"So, Buster," said Fern. "Who are you taking to the prom?"

"Maria," he replied.

"The same Maria since you were friends with her since third grade?" asked Fern.

Buster nods.

"Who are you taking with, Fern?" asked Buster.

"Stan," replied Fern. Then she pulls out her wallet out of her pocket, and shows Buster a photo of her boyfriend. It was a dog boy from Mrs. Fink's class back in third grade. It was a recent photo of him.

No sooner or later, Doria returns to the main section.

"Ready, Fern?" she asked.

Fern gets up from her seat.

"See ya at school," said Fern. And they exit the store.

"Buster," said Bitzi. "She wants you to get a measurements. Follow her."

Buster follows the woman who works at the measurement department of the store. She is a bear in her mid 30s with a tan complexion and blonde hair.

"Okay, young man," said the woman as she measures Buster. She measured around his chest, his waist, and his feet.

"Okay, I think you're around medium through large," said the woman. "So pick out your tuxedo around your size."

Buster sees all the tuxedo accessories. He picked out a black blazer, a white inner shirt, a light blue cummerbund, a salmon bow tie, black slacks, and black loafers all in his exact size.

He now returns to the main section. He brings his tuxedo the cashier.

"Purchase or rental?" asked the cashier.

"Rental," said Buster. Bitzi immediately walk up to the cashier, writes down the check, and hands it to her.

"Have a nice day," said the cashier. Buster and his mother exit the store.


	2. Prom Preparations and Arrival

A week has passed. Buster has showered, dried off, and puts on his tuxedo that he rented last Saturday in his bedroom. Suddenly, he hears his mother calling him. She has a camera in her hands.

"Buster, come down here," said Bitzi, "so that I can take some pictures of you."

Buster slowly walks all the way downstairs. His mother puts a butonnière in the pocket of his blazer, and takes a picture of him. After that, Bitzi took some more. No sooner or later, Buster looked out the window, seeing Maria's car parking at the front of the condo.

"Mom," said Buster while Maria getting out the car. "I think Maria is here."

"Let her in," said Bitzi. "I want to take a good picture of both of you."

Buster opens the door to let Maria in. She, too, has grown into a beautiful figure, and her hair was a bit longer than it was eight years ago. She wears a pink dress, white high heels, and a carnation corsage around her left wrist. Both her and Buster wrap around their shoulders with their arms.

"Act natural, you two," said Bitzi. They both smile as soon as Bitzi takes a picture. "You two have fun."

"We will," said Buster.

They both leave the condo to Maria's car, and drive off.

Halfway to the prom, Buster immediately asks Maria.

"Where is the prom at?"

"Elwood City Arena," she replied.

"What about Steve?" asked Buster.

"Don't worry about my brother," replied Maria. "Besides, he has his own car."

Several minutes later, they finally arrived at the arena. Maria parked her car. They both get out, show the ushers their ID cards, and enter the prom.


	3. The Prom has Arrived

Buster and Maria have arrived to the prom. A DJ blasting music ranging from rock to ska to hip hop, a large catering table, lots of junior and senior students dressed in formal attires, all the boys wear mostly in black tuxedos, while the girls are wearing dresses in variety of colors. Suddenly, Buster and Maria hear a familiar voice. Buster immediately sees Alex waving to him few yards from his distance.

"Hey, Buster!" called Alex. "Come sit with us!"

Buster walks to the table with Alex and Ladonna. He sits down. Maria followed afterwards.

"What up, B-man?" said Alex while slapping a five with Buster followed by a handshake.

"I like your dress," said Ladonna to Maria. "How do you like mine?"

"I know green is not my kind of color," said Maria. "But I still like your dress..."

"Thanks, no problem," said Ladonna. Suddenly, Arthur arrived at Buster's table.

"Hey, guys," said Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur," said Buster. "You're with Gloria, right?"

"Yes," said Arthur. "But I think she's in the bathroom right now. Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all," said Buster.

Arthur sits down with Buster and his gang.

"So, Arthur," said Maria. "How's your relationship with your girlfriend?"

"Pretty good, I guess," said Arthur. Then suddenly, Arthur sees Gloria coming back from the bathroom.

"Hey, Arthur," said Gloria from behind. The aardvark girl with brown hair who was from Miss Sweetwater's class back in third grade immediately pulls Arthur from Buster's table. "We gotta get a picture taken."

The aardvark teens stroll around to see Katie, a cat girl a year older than Arthur with a strawberry blonde hair tied to a ponytail wearing a fuchsia-red dress, is the only one with a camera.

"Well, hello, Arthur," said Katie in a Russian accent. "How about a picture?"

"Katie?" said Arthur confusingly. "But you're a Tough Customer..."

"Not anymore I'm not," said Katie sternly. "I need a good picture of you and Gloria."

"Okay..." sighed Arthur. He cleans his glasses with a satin cloth, and immediately wraps his arm around Gloria's shoulders. Gloria does the same.

"Now, smile," said Katie while preparing her camera. Arthur and Gloria both smile while Katie takes a picture. They suddenly leave.

Buster sees Sue Ellen yards away from him.

"Hey, Sue Ellen," said Buster waving at her.

"Hey, Buster," said Sue Ellen, waving back. "Who're you with?"

"Maria," replied Buster. "What about you?"

"I'm with Norbert," said Sue Ellen.

Norbert is the cat boy with blond hair moved to Elwood City from Minnesota back in third grade. He had Mr. Ratburn in third grade.

Buster immediately sees Jenna with Trent (the gray cat boy from Mrs. Fink's class back in third grade), Fern with Stan (Stan was already described in the first chapter), and Muffy with Gregory (the monkey boy with a curly brown hair who moved from Alabama since he was in sixth grade).

A lonely Francine was sitting at the table all by herself. Arthur and Gloria arrived at her table.

"Hey, Francine," said Arthur. "Why are you so lonely?"

"Travis is only in tenth grade," said Francine, rolling her eyes. "He can't come to the prom."

"Don't worry, Francine," said Arthur. "There always be next year."

"Yeah," said Francine. Arthur and Gloria leave.

Charlene, a blonde rabbit girl from Mrs. Fink's class back in third grade, arrives at the table where Buster and the gang are.

"If you thinking about touching my man," said Maria. "I'm going to slap you across your face so hard you'll be feeling extreme pain. Now, get the hell out of our table!"

Charlene scoffs then leaves.

Buster sees Arthur and Gloria dancing together while holding their hands. "Come on," he said to Maria. "Shall we dance?"

"Yes," said Maria. She and Buster leave the table.

Moments later, Buster and Maria dance with each other while suddenly they bumped into Molly, a rabbit girl a year older than Arthur who still looks the same, except she grew up a bit taller, she is now a bit shorter than Arthur. She is wearing a slate-colored dress.

"If you bump me again," said Molly. "You'll be entering a world of pain!"

"It was an accident," said Buster. "I swear!"

"Pfft, yeah right," said Molly.

"Now now," said Patrick to Molly. "Let's not be hasty." Patrick is the rabbit boy a year older than Arthur, one of the two who doesn't wear glasses.

"Come on, Patrick," said Molly. "Let's leave those two alone." She and Patrick leave.

Immediately, the DJ puts on a song called "She Drives Me Crazy" by Fine Young Cannibals.

"Buster," said Maria. "That is my favorite song."

"Me too," said Buster.

Buster also sees Norman and Prunella, Luke and Gertie (the aardvark girl who was a year older than Arthur who was a Tough Customer), John and Marina (The rabbit girl from Mighty Mountains, she now wears a pair of dark glasses since she was visually impaired), Steve and Nancy, Kieper and Helen, and finally, Quincy (the cat boy with a tan complexion who was one year older than Arthur) and Katie (the same Katie that Arthur saw earlier).

No sooner or later, a male announcer speaks out which male student is going to be the prom king, and which female student is going to be the prom queen.

**A/N The prom king and queen will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	4. The Prom King and Queen, and Aftermath

"Ladies and gentleman," called the male announcer over the microphone. "May we have an attention, please!"

All the juniors and seniors gather into a crowd.

"This year's prom king will be..."

Buster crosses his fingers for the announcer to say his name.

"Gregory Pollock," said the announcer.

The monkey boy steps up the platform. One of the prom crew members puts a crown on the top of his head.

"Aw, man," said Buster, feeling dejected.

"And the queen is...Muffy Crosswire!" continued the announcer.

The monkey girl with chestnut hair steps up the platform, and being crowned, and given a bouquet of roses.

"Muffy?" said Buster. "But she's a snob!"

"Don't you _ever_ call her that," said Maria sternly. "And besides, you should treat her like a friend."

"Yeah, you're right," said Buster, drooping his head in a sorry feeling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer. "These are the this year's king and queen of Elwood City High School!"

Katie reaches her camera in her purse, and takes a picture of Gregory and Muffy.

"Well, that concludes the announcement," said the announcer. Then he leaves.

The prom continues for about twenty more minutes. Buster walks to the table where Brain, Binky, and George are sitting.

"Hey guys," said Buster.

"Hey Buster," said Brain. He is a senior, since he skipped one grade few years back.

"Where's your prom date?" asked Buster.

"To tell you the truth," said Brain. "I don't have one."

Both Binky and George shook their heads.

"Oh," said Buster. Then he leaves the table.

"Hey Buster," said Maria. "Wanna get our picture taken?"

"Didn't we get a picture earlier at my house?" said Buster.

"Yeah," said Maria. "But that was at your house. We're doing one in here."

Both Buster and Maria stroll along to see Katie.

"I know she already took pictures of Arthur and Gloria, Norman and Prunella, Trent and Jenna, Alex and Ladonna, and Norbert and Sue Ellen..." said Maria.

"Hold on," said Katie, preparing her camera. "Now, wrap your arms over each other's shoulders..."

Both Buster and Maria wrap their arms over each other's shoulders.

"Now smile," said Katie. Buster and Maria both smile, and Katie pushes the button to take a picture. They both leave.

"Do you bring breath mints?" asked Maria.

"Yes," said Buster, reaching the inside pocket of his blazer. "I got peppermint and spearmint..."

"Give me a spearmint," said Maria. Buster hands a piece of a spearmint breath mint to Maria. She eats it. Buster eats a piece of a peppermint one.

"I hope this should be the best moment," said Maria.

Both Buster and Maria kiss into each other's lips. Everybody was watching in excitement. They soon release from their lips.

"You know what they say..." said Buster. "That true love will never separate from us."

"That is true," said Maria. "But where did you get that from?"

"From Fern," said Buster.

"Oh," said Maria.

The announcer returns.

"The prom will be concluded in five minutes," he said. "Have a nice day."

Both Buster and Maria sit at the table with Alex and Ladonna.

"About thirty minutes ago," said Alex. "Ladonna and I were kissing. And besides, I got my own breath mints."

"I didn't see you there," said Buster.

"That's okay," said Alex.

"Hey Buster," said Arthur running to Buster's table. "Gloria and I want a kiss, and I forgot my breath mints. You got any?"

"Sure," said Buster. "What flavor?"

"Surprise me," said Arthur.

"Okay," said Buster, giving Arthur a piece of a spearmint one.

"Spearmint?" said Arthur. "That'll do." Then he eats a piece. "Give another one for Gloria."

Buster hands Arthur another piece of breath mint. He sees Arthur running back to the same table where Gloria is.

Both Alex and Ladonna see Arthur giving a breath mint to Gloria. Then they both kiss.

"I told you love cannot be separated," said Buster to Alex and Ladonna about Arthur and Gloria.

"We all know that," said Alex and Ladonna in unison.

Buster looks at his watch.

"Only two minutes left," said Buster. "Come on, Maria. Let's go home."

"Okay..." said Maria, rolling her eyes. Then they leave the table.

They both leave from the front door, and Buster waves at his friends.

"I'll see you guys at school," said Buster. All the other students wave back at him.

* * *

><p>Buster and Maria both got in the car, and drove away. Buster was falling asleep on the front seat while Maria was driving. Minutes later, they arrived at the parking lot in the front of the condo.<p>

"Wake up, Buster," said Maria. Buster wakes up. "You're home. See you at school on Monday."

Buster gets out of the car, and enters the condo. Maria blows a kiss at Buster, and drives away.

~~~~~~~Buster's POV~~~~~~~

"Well, tonight was my favorite moment of my life in high school. Maria and I are having fun at the prom. I'll be washing up, clean my teeth, and get some shut eye. See ya."

~~~~~~~End POV~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~Maria's POV~~~~~~~

"This night has a specialty. That is until that moment Buster ate all the handful of each stuff from the catering table. Anyway, I'll be calling Alex and Ladonna tomorrow to ask how their night was. Good night."

~~~~~~~End POV~~~~~~~


End file.
